1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) mounting structure for a lens shutter, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known lens shutter camera, a focusing lens group or a shutter are incorporated in a lens-shutter unit (photographing-function unit), and electric devices, such as a motor or sensors, in the lens-shutter unit are, in general, electrically connected to a control circuit of the camera via an FPC. However, the FPC can hinder the assembly or disassembly of the lens-shutter unit.
In the case of an FPC for a lens shutter of a zoom lens camera, since the lens-shutter unit is moved during the zooming operation, the FPC connecting the lens-shutter unit and the control circuit must be flexible enough to easily deform or bend in accordance with the zooming operation. However, the portion of the FPC which is secured to the electric devices of the lens-shutter unit must be rigid enough to stably and effectively place the electric devices, and must be rigid enough so as to prevent the FPC from slipping off. However, it is difficult for a conventional FPC for a lens shutter to meet such contradictory requirements.
The present invention provides a mounting structure of an FPC which is adapted to connect the photographing-function unit, such as a lens shutter and the control circuit, in which the assembling and disassembling operations can be facilitated.
An FPC mounting structure which is particularly useful for an arrangement in which a photographing-function unit, such as a lens shutter, is moved relative to the control circuit, is also provided.
For example, in an embodiment, an FPC mounting structure is provided for a lens shutter including a lens-shutter unit having therein a photographing lens and a shutter, and an FPC which is adapted to connect the lens-shutter unit to a control circuit, the FPC including a circumferentially extending FPC which is supported along an outer peripheral surface of the lens-shutter unit; and an axially extending FPC which extends in the optical axis direction and which is connected to the control circuit. The circumferentially extending FPC and the axially extending FPC are constructed separately and are connected to each other in a press-contact state.
It is desirable for the circumferentially extending FPC to be a double-sided FPC which is provided on upper and lower surfaces thereof with printed circuits, and for the axially extending FPC to be a single-sided FPC which is provided on one surface thereof with a printed circuit.
The circumferentially extending FPC and the axially extending FPC can be secured to the lens-shutter unit by a common screw in press-contact state.
The FPC mounting structure for a lens shutter can further include a cover member which is attached to an outer peripheral surface of the lens-shutter unit to hold the circumferentially extending FPC to the outer peripheral surface of the lens-shutter unit.
The lens-shutter unit can include a lens drive motor which moves the photographing lens in the optical axis direction within the lens-shutter unit; a lens movement detection device which detects the position of the photographing lens moved by the lens drive motor; a shutter drive motor which opens and closes the shutter; and a shutter opening detection device which detects the opening state of the shutter. The circumferentially extending FPC is connected to the lens drive motor, the lens movement detection device, the shutter drive motor, and the shutter opening detection device.
The lens-shutter unit can be provided in a zoom lens barrel so as to move in the optical axis direction by a zooming operation of the zoom lens barrel. The axially extending FPC can be provided with at least one pair of straight portions which extend in the optical axis direction and at least one folded portion which connects with said pair of straight portions, wherein the position of the folded portion is varied in accordance with the movement of the lens-shutter unit in the optical axis direction.
In another embodiment, an FPC mounting structure is provided, in which a photographing-function unit which has at least one of a photographing lens movable in the optical axis direction and an exposure control member, connected to a control circuit which controls the photographing-function unit via an FPC, the FPC including a circumferentially extending FPC which is supported along an outer peripheral surface of the photographing-function unit, and an axially extending FPC which extends in the optical axis direction and is connected to the control circuit. The circumferentially extending FPC and the axially extending FPC are constructed separately and are connected to each other in a press-contact state.
The circumferentially extending FPC can be a double-sided FPC which is provided on the upper and lower surfaces thereof with printed circuits, and the axially extending FPC can be a single-sided FPC which is provided on one surface thereof with a printed circuit.
The circumferentially extending FPC and the axially extending FPC can be secured to the photographing-function unit by a common screw in a press-contact state.
The FPC mounting structure can further include a cover member which is attached to the outer peripheral surface of the photographing-function unit to hold the circumferentially extending FPC to the outer peripheral surface of the photographing-function unit.
The exposure control member can be a shutter or a diaphragm. Alternatively, the exposure control member can include a shutter and a diaphragm.
The present disclosure relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent Application No.2001-82924 (filed on Mar. 22, 2001) which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.